


Stockholm

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Death, Evil Michael Fassbender, F/M, Horses, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Mexico, Murder, Vacation, castle - Freeform, chained, held captive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spontaneous vacation to Mexico with her boyfriend and friends turns into a nightmare as Sarah is held prisoner by a sociopath.  Main male character is Fassy in an alternate ALTERNATE ALLLLTERNATE universe.  Basically, if this were a movie, Fassbender would be cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: There will be dramatic and gory deaths.
> 
> STOCKHOLM IS ON HOLD INDEFINITELY! SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE HAHA :)

The warm Mexican sun coated Sarah's skin and felt as though she was wearing a well-loved sweater. Ben, her boyfriend, entwined his fingers with hers. He pulled her hand up to his lips and gave it a small kiss before tugging her along with their friends. Sarah adjusted the straps of her bikini top as she trudged along.

"This guy said he can hook us up with some horses for the day," their friend Lori exclaimed. "Just thirty pesos each for the whole day!"

Ben and Sarah exchanged looks. Lori's boyfriend Andrew piped up.

"That's kind of... cheap, Lor. Why so cheap?"

Lori shrugged, not really paying attention, as usual. Lori was the happy-go-lucky yet flighty kind of girl and one of the reasons Sarah loved her. She was exactly the opposite to her own stubborn and cynic personality. Her best friend was the ying to her yang.

The group of friends made their way down an overgrown trail path leading to an old rundown shack. Four saddled horses were tethered together and chained to a stake in the ground.

"Lori, where exactly did you meet this guy?" Sarah looked around, not seeing any signs of what one would call a home for horses. There were no troughs, no hay, no stables.

Again, Lori shrugged. "At the beach yesterday. He came up and asked if I was interested in horseback riding and said he had four horses. 'Cuatro caballos,' he said. For 'treinta pesos.' Come on guys, don't start getting all grown up on me now. Where's your sense of adventure? Horseback riding! We can take them down to the beach and feel the spray of the ocean hitting us as we trot around. It'll be great!" Lori clamped onto Andrew's arm and gave him an excited hug.

Andrew rolled his eyes but chuckled. Lori always got her way. Ben smirked as Sarah walked up closer to the horses. The horses nickered and snorted, with their ears pricked forward. Cautiously, Sarah held out a hand and stroked the forehead of the beautiful tan colored one closest to her. She looked over the other three as she slowly brought her hand down toward the muzzle and back up, repeating the comforting strokes. One horse was a dapple with grey spots, one was a pinto, and the biggest one was all black and looked quite angry.

"Hola." Sarah jumped when a young man around their age came from behind the shed, startling the horses as well. The tan one she'd been petting whinnied and the large black one huffed and puffed, dancing in place, yanking at it's restraints.

"Oh hey," Lori beamed. "We are here for the horses!"

The guy didn't speak much English but held up three fingers with one hand and a fist with the other before pointing at each of the friends.

"Right, thirty pesos each. Drew?" Lori smiled at Andrew and held out her hand. Andrew reluctantly reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Ben did the same. Both men provided sixty pesos each, paying for all four horses. Andrew collected the money from Ben and stepped toward the horse keeper, handing it to him.

"How long do we get them for, anyway?" He asked.

"Si," the horse keeper began, continuing in Spanish with a thick accent. Andrew blinked and pursed his lips.

"We'll have them back before sunset, alright?" Andrew chuckled.

Ben wrapped an arm around Sarah's waist. "Which one do you fancy?"

Sarah smiled. She loved horses and always dreamed of having one of her own. Her grandparents had a ranch so she had grown up around them, visiting them every summer break. She didn't consider herself an expert on horses, but she knew she had more experience with horses than her boyfriend and her friends did.

"I love the tan one, but I think I better take the big black one." Sarah swallowed back any fear that might be sitting around in her emotions so the big guy wouldn't become nervous.

Andrew guffawed. "Sarah, you make it too easy. 'The big black one.' I'm not even going to say it, but sometimes you set yourself up to be the butt of our jokes."

Lori rolled her eyes and Ben laughed, letting Sarah go as she carefully walked in front of the horses toward the black one. She stuck her middle finger up at Andrew before reaching out for the reins of the horse.

The keeper freed each horse and passed out the reins. Ben took the tan one that Sarah liked and Lori got the dapple one while Andrew took the pinto.

Slipping her foot into the stirrup of the saddle on the black horse, she hoisted herself up, grabbing the saddle's horn. Adjusting herself, she glanced at her friends and snickered at Andrew's pathetic attempts at mounting. She guided her horse next to Ben and smiled as he sat up straight, looking rather manly and sexy.

"Do they have names?" Ben directed his question to the keeper.

Again, he rambled in Spanish and none of them knew what he was saying.

"Let's just name them ourselves!" Lori quipped. "Mine is... oh! Stella!"

Andrew thought for a minute and decided his would be called "Shithead."

"Charming," Sarah said sarcastically. "What about yours, Ben?"

"Goldie."

"Aw! Um, this guy will be, hmm. Zorro?" Sarah stroked his main, trying to bond with him.

"Perfect!" Lori squealed. Stella nickered and began walking away from the rest of them.

"Well then, I guess we're off. Wait up, Lori!" Andrew shook his reins and poor Shithead followed after Stella.

Sarah looked back at the horse keeper, who was counting his money with a grin. "Gracias," she waved and followed behind her friends.

Andrew and Lori rode side by side, as did Ben and Sarah behind them. Generally, the horses were well behaved but Sarah couldn't fight the nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

"Ben, do you think it's strange that he didn't come with? What are we supposed to do if one of the horses acts out?" She kept her voice down, not wanting to upset Lori.

"Nah. We've got you," he winked.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of him, but I don't think these horses belong to him." Sarah looked behind her, in case they were somehow being watched.

"What do you mean?"

"Look how well groomed these guys are. Do you really believe that's where they live? Where they're cared for?"

"Maybe not, but what are you saying? That they're stolen?"

"Seems that way to me," Sarah frowned.

"I don't know, Sarah. Let's just have some fun and if it's still bugging you later, we can call the police after we take them back. Okay? Don't tell anyone because I will deny it, but riding on a horse on the beach has always been a fantasy of mine." Ben wiggled his eyebrows and Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

After a full afternoon of riding around the beach and picnicking with the horses, Ben suggested returning them so they could do a bar crawl before calling it a day. Remembering the way back to the shack, Andrew led the way with the others following closely behind.

"Drew," Ben called to his friend. "I don't remember there being this many trees, dude."

Sarah held her tongue. She knew Andrew was getting them all lost but Lori had made her promise to play nice when they all decided to take the trip in the first place. Every snarky comment they've made towards each other so far had been in jest but now Sarah was really getting peeved by her best friend's boyfriend. Her jaw was beginning to hurt from being clenched for the past hour.

Keeping the distance between herself and Andrew, Sarah made Zorro the last horse in their little caravan as Andrew led. She chewed on her nails, looking around the path for anything recognizable. Hearing Andrew and Lori begin to bicker, she slowed Zorro down even more.

"You okay, Sarah?" Ben called back, noticing the distance between them.

"I'm fine. Just... enjoying the view," she replied dryly.

The sun was lowering and filtering through the trees. Sarah yawned and stretched her back as best as she could. Zorro's ears pricked up and he slowed down even more. Sarah sat straight up and listened for whatever alerted the horse. The only sound she could hear was the fading bickering of her friends and the buzzing of insects. Occasionally a bird cried out.

Without warning, Zorro whinnied loudly and began to buck. Sarah tried her best to steady him, to no avail. She lost her grip on his reins and her footing slipped as she was hurled through the air. She cried out as she landed head first on the rocky path. She groaned and whimpered before the lights went out completely.

***

Feeling like she just had a lobotomy, Sarah winced and tried to bring her hands to her forehead to somehow soothe the shooting pain of fireworks erupting within her skull. Her eyes fluttered open, feeling the cold, hard shackles around her wrists preventing her from being able to reach her face. She sat there in shock and quiet as her eyes began to adjust to the darkness. She held her hands in front of her and squinted, trying to make out the faint silhouette of her fingers in the sliver of light coming beneath the door several feet before her. She yanked her hands and the unmistakable sound of chains clattered against the ground and she felt the short tug from where they were bound.

Panic began to set in. Sarah whimpered and tried to stand. She shivered in the cold air of her prison, wishing she had more than just a bikini top and shorts on.

"H-hello?" She called out, meekly at first. Her voice was rough and dry. "Hello? Where am I?" Tears began to well up in her eyes. Not being able to wipe them away, they fell, tickling her cheeks with wet streaks.

"You shouldn't have come here," a deep voice growled in the darkness.

Sarah fruitlessly yanked on her chains, the clattering of metal echoing throughout the blackness.

"Who are you?" Realizing her feeble attempts of escape were getting her nowhere, she backed up, further into the darkness, away from the voice.

"Why are you here?" The voice barked at her again.

Sarah yelped as her nearly bare back hit a cold stone wall, preventing her from cowering away any further.

"I-I don't even know where I am!" She shot back. She prayed her voice sounded stronger than she felt.

She could hear him breathing, heavily. She saw someone pass in front of her, the sliver of light beneath the door flickering as they crossed the floor, and she gasped, pressing herself into the wall.

"Stay away!" Her eyes widened, trying to make out the man with the voice.

"Who sent you?" He demanded. She could tell he was pacing before her. The light beneath the door danced behind him and she could faintly make out his shape. He was tall and very broad. Immediately this terrified her, knowing he could very well cause her harm.

Sarah shook her head, struggling to keep him in her sight. "No one! No one sent me, I swear! I have no idea how I got here, you have to believe me! Please!"

He paused and stood before her, arms crossed, she could tell. She could feel him taking her in. It didn't make sense considering the darkness, but she could definitely feel his eyes sweeping up and down her shaking body. She wished she could cross her arms over her chest. The chill air made her self conscious, feeling her nipples react to the frigid temperature. She felt exposed to him, even in the dark.

"You fell off your horse," he started. "Do you remember?" She noticed he didn't have a Spanish accent.

Sarah dropped her eyes from the dark figure and tried to remember. She *had been horseback riding... with her friends... and somehow she fell.

"Y-yes, you're right. I did. How do you know?" She glanced back up, searching for him in the dark.

She gulped when she realized he was closer. She could smell him.

"Who do you think wrapped your head? Brought you in here?"

In normal circumstances, she would thank him, but this certainly was not a normal circumstance. "What about my friends? Where are they?"

"They rode off. Left you behind." Sarah jumped realizing he spoke from her left side. She hated that he was moving around, freely, as she was confined to cowering against a hard, cold wall.

Again, Sarah shook her head. Tears began to fall again, his words upsetting her. "No. They wouldn't do that."

A dark chuckle sounded. "Oh, but they did."

"Stop, please." She sniffled, refusing to let him fool her.

Her friends, her own boyfriend even, would never leave her behind if she had fallen off her horse. Maybe they hadn't even seen it happen. Maybe they were currently wondering where she'd gone off to. It wasn't unusual for her to disappear for days at a time without telling anyone. But they were all on vacation together in Mexico, somewhere they'd never been before. They must realize what happened. They would come looking for her.

"Stop sniveling," he said with disgust.

"Please, let me go. I don't understand why I'm here! I appreciate you helping me, but it's a little scary waking up in the dark, chained!"

"It's for your own safety, Sarah! I couldn't have you waking up and wandering around the castle on your own!" His anger was frightening and Sarah felt she better tread softly.

"I'm sorry, please. I didn't mean to make you mad. You must understand that I'm scared," she pleaded. "Wait, you know my name? How do you know my name?? Who are you?!"

She waited for him to answer. Instead, he stood there, eerily still, making Sarah wonder if she imagined anyone being there at all. She tugged at her chains and finally he spoke up.

"I'll come check on you again in a few hours. Get some rest. You'll need it."

Sarah heard his footsteps departing toward the door. Afraid of being left alone, afraid of the unknown, she cried out. "No! Please, don't go!"

The door opened and through the dim lighting from the hall, she could see he indeed was very tall and broad shouldered. His torso was long and narrow. She hoped to get a good look at his face so when she escaped she could report him to the local police. But he didn't look back. The heavy metal door slammed behind him and locked.

"Please! Come back! Let me go!"

Sarah sank to the ground, tears falling again. Being closer to the wall, she was able to bring her hands to her face. She covered them and sobbed hard until she curled herself into a pitiful ball and fell asleep from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter Two

A firm but gentle nudge roused Sarah from a deep sleep. Her eyes flew open, immediately remembering she was on the dusty cold stone ground of some kind of prison, being held against her will. Pushing herself up before her captor could nudge her with his heavy boot again, she backed away as best she could with the scarce room she had available.

Sarah's eyes felt like bags of sand had been dumped into them. They were dried out from crying and rubbing them felt so good. Before she could speak, her captor tossed down what she could only assume was a dress based on the feel of the fabric. She looked up and his tall and broad form hovered over her. The door was open about a crack, letting in a steady stream of faint light. She could see his eyes but couldn't make out their color.

"Get dressed," he barked at her.

Bracing an arm against the wall, Sarah stood, wanting to appear confident and unfazed. "No."

He stepped toward her and grabbed her by the elbow. "Get dressed," he repeated, his voice a dominant growl. His hand snatched her strap and he tore her top away.

Sarah cried out and used the dress to cover herself. Tears began to sting her eyes once more. "Okay! Stop! Just... leave and I will put this on."

He grabbed her wrist, pulling it up. She nearly dropped the dress. Her eyes locked with the gleam from his own.

'This is it,' she thought to herself. 'This is where he rapes me and leaves me to die.'

With wide eyes, she watched as he produced a key and began to unlock her restraints. Her breathing was uneven and a sob escaped her scratchy throat.

"Please don't hurt me," she calmly pleaded, as best as she could.

Unlocking the shackle, he let the chain fall but still held her frail wrist. The chain rattled and slammed against the ground, causing an unpleasant echo. "I'm letting you change. Don't defy me or you'll pay for it."

He grasped her other arm and repeated the process. Once both hands were free, she grabbed her wrist, rubbing the tender skin where the shackles had nearly embedded her. He stepped back and crossed his arms, waiting.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Sarah asked.

"I'll wait right here."

"You could at least turn around, asshole. Give me some privacy." She gulped hard, hoping she didn't push her luck calling him names.

He dipped his chin towards his chest and glared before reluctantly turning his back to her. "Hurry up."

Sarah kept the dress to her chest, observing her captor from behind. She considered shoving him aside and escaping but even an idiot could see he would overpower her immediately. Instead, she unbuttoned her shorts and let them fall to her ankles. She stepped out and kicked them aside.

"Why am I here?" She slipped the dress over her head and let it cascade down her figure.

"You tell me."

His stubborn reply made Sarah grow annoyed. "I'm not a spy, if that's what you think."

"I never said you were."

Sarah reached back and pulled the zipper at her back up as far as she could. The dress fit her perfectly. It was a dark blue sleeveless cotton dress. "Why am I wearing this?"

His looked back before turning around completely. His arms were still crossed and he took her in, starting from her bare feet and slowly glanced up. Sarah kept her head down. The chains near her feet caught her attention. She wondered if she could grab one, swing it and knock him in the head with the shackle, allowing for an escape. She quickly glanced back up, hoping he couldn't read her mind.

"Well?" She asked.

"I can't have you parading around the castle like a whore."

Sarah scoffed. His answer had surprised her. "Excuse me?"

"I'm taking you to a more comfortable room. If you misbehave, you'll be sent right back here and be shackled for the remainder of your stay. Would you rather stay here?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then let's go."

Sarah stood still. Her heart began to pound harder, preparing for what she was about to do.

"I said let's go," he repeated, irritated.

"Not until you tell me why I'm here."

"Then I'll carry you." He stalked toward her and Sarah quickly lowered to the ground and grabbed one of the restraints.

Being as close as he was, she wasn't able to swing it like she had hoped. With as much strength as she could manage, she chucked the thick and heavy shackle toward his head. He ducked and the shackle landed hard on the ground. Her captor grabbed her ankle and Sarah dropped to the ground, crying out as her head smacked against the stones. He pulled her toward him and climbed over her, pinning her down by her wrists, his legs straddled over her hips.

Sarah screamed and fought as hard as she could but it was no use.

"What the fuck was that?!" He growled. His face was inches from her own.

Tears fell and she turned her face away from his, defeated. "Please, don't make me stay here," she whimpered.

"Maybe you're not ready." He pushed himself off and stood.

"What do you mean?" She turned to face him, fearing his answer.

"Perhaps another evening here will help."

Quickly, Sarah jumped up and beat her fists against him. "No! Don't! I won't stay here any longer!"

His hands found her wrists once more and he spun her around, pinning her arms down against her chest from behind. He lowered his lips to her ear. The scruff along his jaw came in contact with her cheek and she flinched.

"One more night. This is your last chance. Behave." He tossed her forward and she caught herself against the wall.

He was gone and the door locked before she could turn around. She ran to the door and grabbed the handle, yanking as hard as she could, to no avail. Pounding the door with her fists, she called out to him, her voice burning with anger.

"Let me out of here, you fucking bastard! Sick pervert!"

She continued to shout, challenging him to come back and fight her. When she finally grew tired of yelling, she dropped her forehead to the door and tried to take deep calming breaths.

She was thankful he didn't shackle her up again. And at the same time, she wondered why he didn't.

***

Sarah awoke, startled by the sound of the lock on the door being fumbled with. She sat up straight, realizing she had slumped down against the door in exhaustion. Crawling away from the door, she waited for it to open. It couldn't be the next evening already?

She waited, yet it never opened. She slowly stood and gingerly stepped toward it. Placing her palms against the door, she leaned forward, listening for any sounds on the other side. Nothing. Hands shaking, they reached for the handle and yanked. The door unlatched and swung open. Sarah gasped and stepped back, expecting her captor to barge in and scold her. In disbelief, she lunged forward, trying to remain quiet, but she wanted out and quickly. Peering out, she looked around, noticing the door led to a hallway. Glancing both left and right down the dimly lit hall, she debated which direction to go. Gulping down her fears, she decided on turning right. As quickly and as quietly as she could, she paced down the hall and came to another door like the one she had just left behind. Her first instinct was to keep going. But her heart told her to stop and check for other prisoners.

The sound of someone coming made the decision for her. Luckily, the door was unlocked. The room was dark and cold, just as hers had been. Silently, she closed the door and stepped back, bumping into someone. She gasped quietly and turned to face her fellow prisoner.

"Lori!" She wrapped her arms around her friend, so thankful to see a familiar and friendly face.

"Sarah?" Lori immediately sobbed and clung to her friend. "Oh my god, Sarah, where are we?!"

Sarah remembered the footsteps in the hall as they began to echo louder, nearing their room. She placed a finger over Lori's mouth and listened. Whoever it was had passed and headed the opposite way.

"We need to get out of here. Fast." Sarah grabbed Lori's hand and they peeked out the door. The corridor was clear so together they briskly walked down a maze of hallways, trying different doors, looking for a way out.

"Where are Ben and Drew?" They grew weary from their trek down multiple hallways and the only way Sarah could calm her nerves was to talk.

Lori stopped in her tracks and whimpered. "I don't know. I don't think they got Ben. Drew is here but they separated us. We have to find him, Sarah! We have to! He was shot in the leg with an arrow!" Her voice grew louder with each word and Sarah placed an arm around her shoulder and held her close.

"We will find him. I promise. But we have to keep going. We can't stay here for too long or someone will come along and find us."

Lori nodded, still whimpering. Suddenly Sarah grew curious about their captors. Lori wasn't chained when she had found her.

"Lor, did you get a good look at whoever attacked you?"

Lori shrugged. "He was big. Not like, fat, but, tall and fit. Very strong."

Sarah nodded and they kept walking. "Where do you suppose we are?"

"I don't know but it doesn't look like anyone is home. It's so quiet here. I'm really scared, Sarah."

Sarah grabbed Lori's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Me too. I think we need to get help as soon as possible. It might be better if we did that. Escaping with Drew being injured might not work out in our favor."

Lori nodded. Tears kept falling down her cheeks. Sarah felt awful even suggesting they leave Andrew behind but she was relieved Lori didn't fight her.

Coming upon another door, the sound of quick and heavy footfalls behind them startled the girls. They pushed into the dark room which turned out to be a gorgeous bedroom with a fancy claw foot tub separated from the room with a tri-fold privacy screen. The light of the moon shone through the windows, giving it an eerie glow.

Lori broke away from Sarah's hand and rushed to hide behind the screen. Sarah hurried to the far side of the lush king size bed and dropped to her stomach, inching underneath the bed as best as she could. She held her breath as the bedroom door flew open and she saw a pair of boots she recognized. It was her captor. He took a few steps toward the bed and stopped. His feet turned in the direction of Lori's hiding spot, then backed up before leaving the room. The door slammed behind him.

Sarah kept her eye on the door, making sure he didn't come back suddenly.

"Sarah?" Lori whispered. "I think he's gone..." Sarah saw Lori step out from behind the screen when, without warning, the door burst open again and the man charged in, making Lori scream.

"No, no, no! Stop!" Lori threw her hands up in defense. Sarah's heart stopped as she saw him pull out a small blade and hold it against her throat, backing her into the wall. "Please! Don't hurt me!" Lori sobbed hysterically.

Sarah couldn't just stay there and watch her best friend get hurt if she could do something about it. Quickly, she crawled out from under the bed and looked for anything to use as a weapon. A feathered pen lying on the bedside table was the best thing she could find considering the circumstances. She grabbed it and ran toward him, sinking it into the back of his shoulder.

He cried out and threw his arm back hard enough to make contact with Sarah's cheek and knocked her clean off her feet. Lori screamed and he turned back, plunging the small blade into her throat and then out. Blood spurt out, immediately drenching her shirt.

Sarah pushed herself to her elbows and stared in disbelief before screaming out for her friend.

"Lori! No!!!" Sarah stumbled to her feet, her trembling hands covering her mouth.

Lori grasped at her bleeding neck, eyes wide in horror. She sank to the ground below her, her chest heaving heavily as she gasped for air.

Sarah backed away. Away from Lori, away from him. She felt sick. As Lori's breathing became more shallow, Sarah sank to her knees, clenching her chest. Her heart hurt more than it ever had before. Her best friend sat before her, dying. And there was nothing she could do about it. Lori suddenly stilled completely and her eyes glazed over. Lifeless, she looked like a beat up rag doll.

Through the tears, Sarah grew furious and screamed at their assailant. She jumped up and rushed at him, fists aiming for wherever she could do damage. But he was quick. Like before, he captured her wrists and spun her around, groaning through clenched teeth, Sarah assumed because of his wound. He tightened his hold on her and together they faced Lori's limp body.

"Look what you made me do. This is your fault. You did this," he breathed into Sarah's ear.


	3. Chapter Three

"Lori! Oh god, Lori, no," Sarah cried, burying her face into her best friend's hair.

Her captor had loosened his hold on her enough for her to run over to her friend. She pushed the hair out of Lori's face, making her look presentable. Why? She had no idea. The blood from the wound in her neck still poured out, but slower than before since her heart no longer beat.

She looked up at her capture with hatred in her eyes. "Why?!" she screamed at him.

"I couldn't let you get away."

"I would have surrendered! You didn't have to kill her!"

He winced and cradled his damaged arm with his good arm. "I did what I had to do. If you hadn't stabbed me, she would still be here!"

Sarah stood over her friend's dead body and faced him. The door was open. She had a chance to escape. But more than anything else, she wanted to hurt him. Even more than she already had. She charged at him, fists flying. She pounded his wounded shoulder before he could step out of the way. He jumped back in pain, giving her a chance to run out the door.

Not even a second out the door and his strong hand had wrapped itself around her arm, yanking her backwards. Despite being injured, he was still strong and very quick. He slammed her against the wall and held his knife to her throat. Not wanting to give him any satisfaction, she bit the insides of her cheeks to keep from screaming and crying. Her eyes betrayed her, however. Tears slipped down her cheeks and she shook in fear.

He pinned her with his weight and smiled. "Shhh, darling. Don't cry. Everything is going to be just fine. All I ask is that you obey. Just listen, obey, and you will be fine."

"I will never obey you," she growled.

He pursed his lips into a thin straight line and sighed. "You will eventually. They always do."

"Who are you?"

He smiled, flattered she would ask. "Forgive me, where are my manners? We haven't been properly introduced. I am Michael of the Tiburón Isles." He lowered the blade and sheathed it. He bowed, not taking his eyes off her. "At your service."

Sarah's grasped her throat, feeling for cuts. "Your service sucks," she sneered.

Michael stood straight and shook his head, tsk-tsking. "Don't speak that way, dear. It's not becoming."

"You are kidding me, right? Murdering people in cold blood is not 'becoming' either."

"Are you mocking your prince?"

Sarah scoffed. "Excuse me? 'Prince'?"

"Not for very much longer. I'll be king soon enough."

Suddenly, two large men rounded the corner and headed into the room where Lori was.

"What are they doing?" Sarah took a step in their direction, determined to keep Lori from any further harm.

Michael placed a hand on the wall, stopping Sarah in place. "It's none of your concern. They will take care of your friend."

Alarmed, Sarah's eyes widened. "What do you mean?!"

"She'll be burned. With the others."

Sarah gasped and fell back against the wall. She sank to the floor and the tears flowed freely. "Why?" she sobbed. "Why is this happening?"

Michael knelt down before her. "You'll understand soon. I know it's all a shock right now, but you should be happy. You've been chosen."

Sarah looked into his eyes. "By who?"

She waited for his answer as he stared back at her. A slow smile spread across his face. "Chosen by me, of course."

"I don't understand," she whimpered.

The large men came out of the room with Lori, one man holding her by the arms and the other by her feet.

Sarah sprung up immediately and cried out. "No! Please don't take her!"

Michael grabbed her arm again and winced in pain. "Townsend," he said to the men.

They both stopped and Sarah watched in hopes of them letting Lori go. She deserved a proper burial, at least.

"Yes, my Prince?" One of the men turned to face him, resting Lori's feet on the ground.

"Let Lee take care of her. You show our guest here her new room, please. I need to go get this taken care of." He motioned to his arm.

"Guest?! I'm being held prisoner! I'm not staying here!" Sarah yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"This way, my Lady," the man called Townsend grabbed her arm and pulled her along the corridor. Sarah looked back to watch Michael and Lee walk the opposite direction. Lori was hoisted over Lee's back, her lifeless limbs flopping around.

****

Sarah sat in the middle of the bed, hugging herself. Her body wouldn't stop shaking. Every sound she heard from the hallway made her jump. Her dress didn't do much to keep her warm and the bedroom was kept ice cold.

She had begged Townsend to let her go. She tried kicking at him but it was no use. He tossed her into the bedroom and locked her in. All she wanted was answers. She had no idea when she would receive any.

Finally climbing down off the bed, she made her way to the barred windows. They were too high for her to reach so she pushed the chair next to the bed over and stood on it. It was still dark out but out on the horizon she could tell the sun was making it's way around. It would be morning soon. She pushed on the glass pane hoping to shout for help. If she couldn't sneak out through the window, maybe she could yell loud enough and some random passerby would hear her.

Yeah, some random passerby walking around in the woods at five in the morning.

Though it was unlikely, she was determined. She glanced around the room for something to break the glass but there was nothing thin enough to fit between the bars. With the very last ounce of her strength, she punched at the window, crying out at the impact on her knuckles. She jumped off the chair and cradled her throbbing fist against her chest as she threw herself back onto the bed. Feeling utterly defeated, hot tears poured out and Sarah cried harder than she ever had in her life.

A light rap on the door shot her straight up on the bed. Who would be knocking?

"Y-yes?" She sniffled, doing her best to brush the wetness of her face.

The door unlocked and a frail young woman entered with a tray of food. She had long, stringy blonde hair and big brown eyes. She pushed the door shut with her hip and gave Sarah a tiny smile. "Good morning, your Grace."

She proceeded to bring the tray to the foot of the bed and Sarah crossed her legs, allowing plenty of room. The buttery aroma of freshly baked croissants and the sight of juicy fresh fruit in a decorative glass bowl made Sarah's stomach growl with hunger. Even the glass of orange juice looked freshly squeezed.

The blonde placed the tray down and immediately turned to leave.

"Wait," Sarah reached out. "Can you help me?"

The girl slowly spun around and kept her eyes lowered. "What can I do for you?"

"You've got to get me out of here," she whispered. "Please."

"I'm sorry, Your Grace. I am not permitted to let you leave your room."

"No, please, you don't understand, I need to leave! I'm being held here against my will!"

The young girl looked up at her, her expression completely stoic. "No one ever leaves."


End file.
